the beganing
by kanesbadgrl
Summary: a story about a young woman and her new race -please R


0disclaimer --blah blah blah i dont own any of the lok blah blah blah ..  
  
ok this is the story i have been working on for awhile now my story with nefertiri and it took me awhile to write this i really had a hard time at the begining i didnt know how i wanted to start my story well i got it down now so please R&R i really need to know what you think about it, thank you ..  
  
CHAPTER ONE ..... THE BEGINING  
  
The day was humid, nefertiri didnt know how much more she could handle the weather .Pouring hot water on the side of the road.it was a living ,cleaning instrument's and tool's so the worker can use them properly it   
  
had to be done ,she didnt mind it sometimes .  
  
Her blouse was wet from sweat and soapy used water from the filth of the oil dirt filled tool's the bottom of her blue skirt was saokin wet from the water on the hard stoned ground it was horrid that day enough from the hot and damp air outside and even inside the cleaning room the cleaning room had at least fifteen titanic barrel's full of hot steamy saopy water the air was suffercated from the heat ..--nef darling hand me the wet cloth beside you--nef gazed quickly at din her old friend she lived with. her voice was humbled and kind her face looked like a sheet that was never ironed full of wrinkles but so kind and loving almost like a mother to nef ,nef looked on the other side of her wich was the letf side of her were din pointed her finger at the wooden table beside nef, she grabbed the warm wet saopy cloth and handed it to din roughly and carelessly .  
  
Din peered at nef she knew by her visage she was frustrated.  
  
No time was spared din knew there was something wrong with nef she had known her ever sense her parent's died from demon hylden's she was only 13 now the young woman nef was now developed, 16 years old and think's she know's all din thought to herself .  
  
Nef darling what's wrong you look troubled ?  
  
Nef peered at din giving a bare anger look -- din i dont know how much more i can go threw with this shift , i hate it why cant we do something that does not deal with heat and hot boiling water-din gave her a half grin she knew the job wasnt easy no it was ageruating she didnt have the heart to tell her the reason why ,how could she put it to her that they had to face the fact that they werent more of a higher intellegent's then the worker's in the industerial quaters in the factory's making a deffrence in life ,she couldnt tell nef that ,she knew the poor girl wasnt a normal based person like everybody else. no more of a lower intelegence then the average person,  
  
nef was slow but that never stopped her she was a determind and stubborn soul .Din had to make something up quick -- nef... we aremt very ...  
  
the bell rang din didnt even noticed the time she was so busy .  
  
Everyone was dissmissed to lunch they had to eat quick for they only had a 10 minute break ,din quickly got nef's and her lunch ready to eat a piece of bread with a slice of cheese and a little chalice of warm water ,  
  
nefertiri shoved what little portion of food she had away from her ,din knew her attitude had been going like this for awhile at least a day or two  
  
she was really starting to worry about her.din thought nefertiri was slinder enough but to seee her refuse to eat ,din was upset she knew they were to poor to afford wasting food .-- NEFERTIR FARORY what in the name of the pillar's is wrong with you and i will not repeat myself again or you will find yourself sleeping outside with the scallowwag's -- nef knew when din was upset to hear her use the pillar's as a curse was all it took --din i hate this job im so tired of eating little portion's of ffod , i just wish for once we can eat a full and deasent meal .  
  
Din understood how nef felt din was in the meridian city she know's what it feel's like to eat such little portion's everyday .  
  
Nef i know how yuou feel sometimes we... the bell interrupted din's cinversation she got frusterated at the bell.-that blasted bell anytime i speak it has to interrupt me .  
  
Nef gave out a little giggle she found it somewhat humorouse din felt a little satisfied to see nef smile at least .  
  
Let's go get this bloody shift doneso we can go home and rest .  
  
Nefertiri slipped into her daydreaming she had a bad habbit of doing ,din gazed over at nef she was on the other side of the room cleaning and rinsing the tool's,window's hasd to be provided for the steam room even though it was seperat from the factory's it was still part of the industrial quarter's.  
  
Nef looking outsie the bare glass window ,the sun staring back at her as if though it was whatching her she thought of her parent's,her home and her brother and sister's .  
  
Nefr slipt back in time rememebering the good day's.  
  
din stared at her she grieved for her,din knew nef never belonged in the meridian city nef was like a wild mustang a free spirit of the land's,din also grieved of the future she knew she would not live much longer her leg's already trieing to give out on her and her heart would cause her pain sometimes, she knew it would be work that will cause her death.  
  
Din closed her wrinkled soft eyelid's and shook her head in disbelieve and turned back around to finish her lifeless job din couldn look at nef the way she looked at her approach standing wondering like a little child..  
  
The day finally ended and din ansd neferitiri were leaving for the night.  
  
as they walked out of the steam room din said a couple goodbye's to her fellow women employee's nef was quiet as usual she never really was social . you would have to beat a simple yes or no out of her .  
  
Din locked up the steam room for the night and it was time to go home and rest .Din slowly walked with nef ,nef really wanted to rush home but she knew din couldnt walk that fast and she would never leave din alone for that matter and in the dark she knew the danger's at noght she was also afriad of vampire'speople talked about them all the time.din alway's thought that vampires were a made up storie to scare children at night when they wouldnt behave but nef very much believed in them it to close to reality to not be true, a vampire that is alway's lustfull it would have man nor woman any sex to a vampire is accessible but for nef she never really cared for the male race it wasnt a racial thing it was just she never really trusted them only if she knew them long enough but in her mind she knew she would never trust a sarafan regardles there brutal and ruthless they would rape a 16 year old if it even ment a contest for game the thoufght made nef fiuriouse, she couldnt count the times sarafan's would call her ungodly name's .and they find it amusing how simple minded nef thought . her body tensed up in bitterness,the wind blew and the whisper's were herd in the wind nef herd one of the horn's go of on the huge ship's sailing off nef wished it was her on one of those ship's she hated meridian .  
  
When we get home ill heat up some good stew thatll feed us ok .din gestured nef her din's word's but didnt care she was sick and tired of the same soup's every day .  
  
they finally made it home din unlocked the door to there old little home it wasnt much bigger then the steaming room such little bedroom's and the biggest was the living room ,din started the fire to the brickined fire place she stirred the soup that was in the couldrun once she was finished she sat down and read her old bible she attend to read all the time,nef sat her small frame in an old sofa she sat thinking how irratating it has to be reading the same book over and over again even her mind was convenst of getting a headache.  
  
nef decide to stare at the fire in the old fire holder whatching it crack and snapp at her she sighed frustratingly she was bored of course the state of day usually did ,her eyelid's began to get heavy she sat in the sofa falling asleep .the window beside her dimmed from the moon making her frame glow at a curtain degree .,.  
  
It whent dead silent for awhile then nefertiri's ear's had caught outside her little homley house her body stiffend her mind bunched with ciuriosity,  
  
nef lifted herself off her sofa to gaze out her blurred window ,din's eye's quickly moved away from her book and tordge nef's destination-- nef darling what are you looking at ? din's voice crackled but she spoke softly,nefertiri's eye's tried to focus on the object outside standing in the midddel of the circle rode.  
  
nef didnt answer at first she concentrated on the fathom object first,  
  
nef admitted to din she was bieng nosy but to her gratifacation who wouldnt as bored as she was.  
  
din replied in frusteration repeating herself ,nef looked at din briefly then looked back at the blured glass again.  
  
nef 's voice whispere- there's someone outside din--din answere in caution--well come back and rest int none of our buisness.  
  
nefertiri looked at din she gave her a sarcastic look quinching her eye's tightly parshly gazing at din and then she looked back at the window.  
  
din was ferusterated it was true that nef always had an atitude problem ansd yess very stubborn but look's were above din's regulation's.  
  
din stood out of her old beatin up rocking chair she voiced her frusteration at nef --young lady get over here now and you will heed me !! din pointed at the sofa nef sat in in the past .  
  
Nef passed the window and tordge the door her hand reached for the knob of the door,din couldnt believe nef's mood ,nef looked back at din giving her an evil glare and opened the door..  
  
As she tried to make her way out the door ,her body paused and her eye's widen she was wittnesed by her nosy action's.  
  
a tall and musculant man stood infront of the door he wore a siute like armor but more advanced then youre typical armor no this one formed hid bodt to fit just his body ,his amber eye's focused on the lushis girl.  
  
nef didnt know what to do or what to say for fear had swormed in her soul   
  
like a bired dominating the sky . her large brown eye's looked at the man she walked slowly away from the front door ceasing she knew who this strange man was but strange was not the word more of well knowledged saffistacated arrogam man .  
  
He slowly trudged in entering the old cabin his metal boots hitting against the hard wooden floor his black velvet cape draped to the ground .  
  
din eventually saw the man her eye's widen as well her heart beated in fear ,  
  
she looked at nef worried on her behalf.din quickly trudged to nef grabbing her arm tightly shoving her behind din to protect her .  
  
Lord sebastian how can assist you ? din bowed forcing nef to do the same as well ,showing full respect to the lord of industrial quarter's.  
  
Lord sebastian gazed down at the two women he cocked an eyebreo to nef he ponder to himsrlf thinking how lovely this young peasant looked .  
  
her skin soft as velvet her eye's sparkled like the star's in the deep black sky her hair cyulred at the tip of every strand and yet her hand might have revealed dirt and grime but he hasd never seen such unique beuaty like her's.  
  
He kept his arrogantsy shown he fitted the gloved on his hand until he was comfertable with them .he cleared his thraot to speak in a well mannered state.-- you may stand up !! din hover over nef's face showing her expression telling her in din's visage to be humbled to the highest .  
  
sebastian was irratated indeed he peered at nef in anger.-- i demand to know your name's and reank's!!  
  
din gazed at the lord of industrial quarter's.  
  
melord i am din and this is..... im sure she is old enough to tell me her name he interrupted the old lady and peered at nef his visage showed his bare lust for her.  
  
he waited for her tp replie nef looked at din waiting for a last answer but all din could do was nod her head for comfort nef looked back a sebastian in feaf she spoke flirting with her hand's in dither.  
  
my name is nefertiri melord. she spoke in a soft and dither voice -we work as cleaner's melord. for nef it was hard for to say melord she hated calling someone that wasnt worth the effort to call.  
  
Sebastian approached nef till he was almost in her face for nef she could smell his breath --nefertiri is it . before she could sense sebastian backhand her ,nef's hand held softly on her bruised spot she breathed heavily from fear and agony.  
  
she felt somewhat embarressed- the next time i catch you nosing about in my buisness i a sure you , you will not live to see the sun !!  
  
he snorted the last two word's at her ,  
  
her expression's showed her words sebastian waited for nef to do somthing ,  
  
sebastian thought to himself she might have been beautifull but he will not stand someone nosing about .  
  
he gave nef a gramaced looked and exited out the door .she could never get the picture out of her head repeating itself over and over in her head like a brokin record. everything whent quiet between her and din for a long time  
  
din whent back to reading her bible nef decide to go straight to be she thought maybe tomarrow wont be so bad .  
  
nef slipped her small figure under the sheet's her head layed lightly on her pillow a tear drained from her cheek she whiped it away and closed her eye's as soon she knew it she fel asleep ..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
that night nef had a dream ...  
  
fog dominated the ground's a deep growling voice whisper threw the fog--  
  
nefertiri hyldenwoman you will know your destiny soon enough but go back .. go backin time to youre family there you will uncover fathom answer's  
  
golden eye's appeared in the fog go now goooo nooww the voice died out and whent silent fog was all there was lef then a sudden shoch came over her body she had seen a picture in her head of the hylden that attacked her,  
  
she woke up in sweet her body felt as if though it was on fire .   
  
she uncover her frame and trudged over to a dresser there stood a bowl and a glass pitcher of water she poured the cool water on the glass bowl ,  
  
next to the bowl was a dry cloth taking it in her nerved wrecked hand she dumped the cloth in the water nef squeesed out the cloth and rubbed the cloth all over her warm visage once she was done her body became more relaxed she fell on her bed and past out befor she fell deeply asleep she wondered about her dream it was unusual what did it me about her past   
  
she didnt know but she was going to find out ..  
  
well i hope you like it please R&R me tell me what you think about it 


End file.
